


Doctor Who: Birthday Chaos

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, F/M, First Meetings, One Shot, Sex, Twelve-Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Her birthday is anything but gratifying, not to say really lousy. But a chance meeting with a stranger seems to make the day a little better.





	Doctor Who: Birthday Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Whovians and of course, Whouffaldi Shippers. Actually, I wanted to publish the one shot on Friday, but unfortunately did not come.
> 
> I would also like to mention that this is my first story in English (German is my mother tongue) and therefore it will probably make mistakes. For a beta reader looking over it again, I would be very grateful.
> 
> And all I can say is: have fun ...

Afterwards, happy 55th Anniversary, Doctor Who!  
(23 November 1963 - 23 November 2018.)

And also for Clara Oswin Oswald (birthday on 23 November 1986). She has her birthday the same year as me, but is a few months younger. (My birthday is February 10, 1986.)

 

****************

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide.

Doctor Who: 23 November - birthday chaos

23 November 2013 and 23 November 2014

London/England/Europe.

„Pay attention, you stupid pudding brain!“

Startled, she jumped back, but then caught herself again. They were both in the Tesco, but right now she did not care if there were spectators. On the other hand, she was also sure that it would hardly interest anyone who argued with whom here.

„Maybe it would have been better for you not to run so through the corridors, which one other bumps into if they so are yes, there is still enough room for everyone!“, She snapped at him while he was still with looked at a cold look from his blue eyes.

The young woman picked up the pack of sugar, which had fortunately been left intact during the fall, and put it in the cart.

„How about if you would apologize?“  
She looked at him irritably at the absurd request. Why should she do that? After all, it was he who ran into her.

„You can wait a long time for that!“, She became loud and then simply continued shopping. He could only hear her mumble something about „this is the craziest birthday I've ever had.“

Curious about what she meant by that, he went to the coffers as fast as possible and waited for her to show up. When he saw what she was going to do, he did the same.

Of course, she noticed him. How could she not if his breath was on her neck? (Strangely, it made her tremble in a positive way.)

„Are you following me now?“  
„I'm still waiting for an apology from you.“  
„You will never get!“

„Can't you clear that up outside!“, Someone behind them said annoyed and they still looked at each other angry, but were silent for the moment.

After both had paid their purchases and stowed them in the bags, he even had the nerve to take them out of her hands.

„Tell me, are you totally stupid now?“  
„You will not get back until I get an apology from you.“

She just snorted and just started. If he followed her, she did not care.

It was not long before they reached the house where she had been living for several months. Previously, she lived in another part of London but the owner of the house had died and his two sons did not want to worry about it, so they and other residents had to move out.

„So you live here?“  
„Something against? I'm a teacher, not a big company boss.“

She rummaged for her key as he stepped closer to her.  
„If you have a birthday, why are you alone this day? Should not you sit in any bar and be drunk?“

Why did he care at all? She was young, that was true, but otherwise he should not care about anything else. He really should not care.

She clenched her hands into fists, leaving the two shopping bags sink to the bottom and turned to face him, but before she could react, he had placed his hands on her face, she pulled herself and her lips closed with his.

She just did not know what to do at that moment. Normally she would have put her knee where it is quite painful, but something about him kept her from doing so.  
(She felt attracted to him all the time, but repressed it and told herself that he was just annoying and she'll be happy when he finally disappears from her life.)

„I'm sorry“, he suddenly stepped away from her with these words.  
„I do not know what just came over me. Usually I do not just kiss someone I do not really know.“

What was that now? From big-mouthed to the most shy. And only because of a kiss?  
She really did not understand what was going on here.

„Wait, I'll help you with your purchase. After all, I've accompanied you so far.“

She did not move, just looked at him.  
„Did you feel embarrassed to kiss me?“  
„It should, I could be your father after all.“  
„And if that did not interest me? I do not care or would you be less embarrassed if you were younger?“

They were still standing in the hall, until she finally took her shopping bags and went to her apartment.  
He followed her slowly.

„Should I help you unpack?“, Still rather shy, he stood beside her and did not seem to know exactly what he should do.

„No, I can still do it myself. You should only hope that you do not have perishable food with you.“

He shook his head, saying it was okay.  
„Is your birthday really today?“  
„Yes I I'd like to show you my birth certificate if I have to.“  
„I believe you, why should you lie to a stranger?“

He took something out of his pocket and gave it to her. Astonished and confused at the same time she saw shortly thereafter, before her eyes turned back to his eyes. Those blue eyes that looked like something special. But he certainly would not think about her and you could even mistake her. He was just friendly, and just that kindness did not suit the man she'd met in Tesco only an hour earlier.

 >He looks good.<  
Immediately, she shook those thoughts, but it did not really help. And the more she looked at him, the more she wanted him. If he would kiss her again ...

„I realize that a chocolate bar is not what you expect on your birthday, but I did not want you to feel sad all the time.“

She looked up at him. He really was the only one who was there on her birthday. Even if the meeting was rather a huge coincidence. Surely he had not waited for hours in the Tesco and hoped to start a conversation with someone this way. And the first meeting was a joy for both of them. Hear the sarcasm in these words.

Without knowing what she was doing, she finally put down the blackboard and pulled it by the hand to her bedroom. It did not matter if it was only for a few hours. Now she wanted nothing more than to feel this man and connect with him in several ways.

„We should not do that, you're not someone you should only use for a one night stand.“  
„Even that would be the best thing about it today.“  
„I'm over 50. Do you really want to have an old man like me?“

She did not answer, but began to shed his mantle-like coat, before slowly opening the buttons on the shirt.

›She's guaranteed to quit her intentions‹, he thought, for which girl of her age would not do that?

But instead, he stood in front of her in a matter of minutes, bare-chested.

„You can be honest, I really look awful.“

„A little pale, but exactly what I like. And before you ask, yes I do not care what others would say. I am still in charge of my life.“

He had not had sex for five years, not since he decided to change his life completely after a heart surgery.

„I do not know if I can do it after all these years. The last time it was at a time when I did not care who took me.“

She looked at him shocked.  
„You're joking, right?“  
„ Idid not want to order any prostitutes after the operation, just wait for the right person.“

„Then you have found her now. And honestly, the last sex partners I had would have been happier with each other.“

And even that was already something. Strangely, in the last few weeks, it did not seem to give anyone who would have been ready for a little adventure. Man or woman, anything seemed to keep her away from her. And if she was so sexually frustrated after the short time, how did he feel after five years?

„So I'll probably just be a nightly conquest“, he sighed. „I do not think you want to see me again after this night.“

She just smiled and soon after had caught a kiss again. He did not really want to repeat his life from back then, but something also told him that it might be different this time.

She finally pulled off the rest of his clothes and was not a little astonished when she saw him already in front of him. She reached for it with one hand and paced up and down a few times. His penis seemed to harden even more than was possible.

He kissed her again, became addicted to it. She put one hand on his chest while the other continued to work his lower part. Again and again drove up and down, now and then briefly teased the top. She was so damned good and seemed to know what he needed, even if they did not really know each other. Or she was just a natural.

Finally she sank to her knees and was quite surprised at the size.  
„Wow, that's a sight“, she said and he could hear the grin in her voice.  
He wanted to say something, but was stopped when she suddenly lightly ran her tongue over the bottom. A shiver ran through him before she took his cock in her mouth and held it still for a few seconds, adjusting to the size.

„Begin!“ He begged, „or I'll fuck you in the mouth myself.“  
He did not have to repeat those words when she suddenly got up and drove off, and now and then swallowed and took him as deep as she could without coughing. He himself had trouble keeping quiet because this was the best blow job he ever got. If only he could persuade her to do it again and again. If only she would agree that they could see each other again. But the tiny voice in him said it will not be like this.

So he had no choice but to enjoy those moments he had ...

„Fuck, that's so cool. So damn horny“, his voice was a single tremor.  
„Damn, if you do not slow down, I'll come any moment.“  
„I hope so.“

And it happened all at once. His seed shot into her at such a speed that she struggled to swallow everything.

Again he limped out of her. Who now expected, however, that he would make it alone after this action, who was quite wrong. And honestly, he was surprised himself that he still had the energy for a long time.

Before she knew it, he had completely undressed her and pulled her back into a kiss, this time very hard, while his hands were kneading her breasts. How much he had missed that in the last few years. Of course he did not just want to pay for pleasure, he had left that behind after surgery, but that did not mean he could not yearn for it.

Moving down, he sucked on her neck, wanting to leave a memory there, even if it was only for a short time. After that, he looked up for a moment, then got her approval before taking each other's breasts. She moaned softly, grabbing his hair and pressing his face even closer.

„You can not wait to be fucked.“  
„Do not talk, just do it.“

He had suddenly pushed her onto the bed so that she landed on her back. He looked at her briefly before leaning over to close her lips for another kiss.  
„You're beautiful“, he breathed, before kissing down and finally stopping in front of her center, only lightly kissing it.  
„Go on.“  
„So impatient, eh?“ He grinned and then licked it before sucking it. His tongue poked briefly inside her before he replaced it with his fingers. First only one, so that she could get used to this feeling.

„You taste so good“, he groaned, struggling not to touch himself. Again and again he ran his tongue over her clit, now thrust two fingers into her and felt her more and more constricted around him. His cock was again painfully hard and everything was begging in him, pushing him into her, fucking her mind, but he also wanted her to come to her pleasure.

„Yes, come for me“, he begged, which she did shortly thereafter.  
He crawled upstairs and kissed her so passionately this time that he thrust hard into her at the same time. She rolled him on his back and he pulled her close to kiss her again.

Hard he rammed from below into her, but she held him back and then took the initiative himself. Hard she rode him and he enjoyed every millisecond of it. Took her for a quick kiss.  
„You feel so good. Yes, fuck me. Fuck me, you horny piece!“

She moved up and down so fast that it was only a matter of seconds before he spilled into her. Both looked at each other briefly, before he pressed a tender kiss on the forehead. She shivered a little, still held by her own orgasm, which slowly released her.

„Thanks, that was the best sex I've ever had in my life.“

She looked at him in surprise, but he dropped onto the bed and pulled her along. No matter what they wanted to say, it had time later.

He had disappeared in the morning, without a message, without a phone number, and she realized that it really was just a one night stand.

One year later.

Clara had this feeling that it would really sucks. Her current birthday was like last year, she was alone (not quite) and the hope that maybe her family would pass by had already given her up. Her father had rejected her when he learned of her pregnancy and her stepmother said she had to blame herself.

The only person she would understand would be her grandmother, but she passed away three years ago.  
Clara really missed her, she was the only person she could talk to without being convicted.

„I just hope this day passes quickly, Nova. He is really shitty.“

Her son looked up at her.  
„I know, I should not talk like that, but you will not be able to remember it anyway.“

It was crazy, she had slept only once with the boy's father and although she took the pill, it happened. They did not use a condom during the night.

She was always so careful when it came to contraception. Since she was more (or less) a control freak, she always convinced herself several times whether everything was working properly. So why had she been careful in that one night?

But she still did not regret it. Even if the little one's father did not know, it was the best birthday present he gave her. What she had ever got.

That's why she called him Nova.

The ringing on the door interrupted her train of thought and she shouted that it was open. Anyway, even if it were the postman, she did not have the energy to get up.

„Happy Birthday, Impossible Girl.“

This voice. No, that was not possible. He just could not be here.  
„What do you want here?“  
„I was hoping to find you here“, he squatted in front of her, his blue eyes fixed directly on hers.  
„I've missed you all year ... But I see you've found someone else.“

The little boy stretched out his fingers for him at that moment and finally managed to touch his hand.

„Hey, Nova, this is your daddy.“

Shocked, he jumped up. That was his son?  
„You are wrong. He can not be mine.“  
„It is he, I know that.“  
„But I'm over 50, I should not be able to still father children.“  
He knew, of course, that it was no problem for him to father children, he just did not want to admit it. Not yet.  
„He's your son, you were the first person I had sex with for several months then.“

He shook his head.  
„If I had known what happened, I would have come back sooner, but when I woke up in the morning, I was overcome with the fear that you would regret it. That's why I left while you were still sleeping.“

She cried and he pulled her close.  
„Hey, everything is fine, I do not know how it will go on, but I promise you that I will take care of Nova.“

She clung to his shirt.  
„I have wished all along that we would meet again, though I do not even know your name.“  
„John, my name is John.“

She said hers and he let it melt on the tongue.  
„Clara, my Clara, I love you and that's not just saying so. I just had to think of you all last year. It was not just just sex that we had, it was more. And just because I missed you so much .. I had even taken holidays because I just could not concentrate anymore. You were in my thoughts the whole time. I love you, I love you ... I love you both so much.“

How could he not? Even though he only knew his son for a few minutes, he was already deeply aware that he really was a father. He was a father!

She looked up at him, suddenly knowing why she could not afford anyone else for a full year.  
It was because of him. No matter how naughty he had been to her then, how much he had driven her to white-hot, she just could not forget him. She had really liked him from the start, and it was only her stubbornness that made her talk the opposite all the time.

„I love you, John.“  
She said the words before her brain could even send her to her speaking center herself.  
„I love you and all the time just wished me to see you again. I'm such an idiot that I did not manage to look for you.“

„It's okay, I'm here now. And I will not go anymore. I meant it the way I said it then, and when I look at my son, I am glad that we have created this new life.“

He kissed her with a passion that surprised him. It was quite new to him, but having a family was the nicest thing he could ever imagine.

Especially with the woman in which he had fallen in love with Tesco at the first sight, even though he only became aware of it much later.

That was the best birthday ever. Later she would learn that he celebrated his only twelve days before her.

*************

PS: Although I live in Germany, more precisely, Dresden/Saxony, I prefer the original. Which means I only look at it in English, but I read and write stories in German and English. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, if you have read this far. As mentioned at the beginning, this is my first story in English. I am a little lazy but not quite so good.
> 
> And because of beta - reading (no idea how else I could ask for it), just write me a mail. Everything else can then be clarified yes.
> 
> Greetings Blue Dolphin ...
> 
> PS: Whouffaldi is my absolute favorite couple.


End file.
